falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Rory Maclaren
|modspecial = |level =1 |derived = |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps nobody |hair color =Gray |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =HairMessy03 |head add ons=EyebrowM BeardGoateeWideFull BeardMustacheCircle |height =1.00 |factions =ParadiseFallsResidentFaction ParadiseFallsSlaveFaction |class =Slave |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian |edid =RoryMaclaren |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= }} Rory Maclaren is a slave being held in Paradise Falls in the year 2277. Background Rory was born in 2247. One of the many slaves held at Paradise Falls, 30-year-old Rory remains here until someone wishes to purchase him. Unlike some of his fellow slaves, Rory is obsessed with escaping and spends every waking minute pondering ways of tunneling, creeping, or bludgeoning his way out of Paradise Falls. He isn't about to be pushed around and has assaulted his captors several times. He's been placed permanently in "the Box," where unruly slaves await their fate.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Rescue from Paradise: As a condition of leaving Paradise Falls, Penny will ask you to escort Rory to the entrance. Effects of player's actions * Once freed, he will travel to Moriarty's Saloon. Provided he survives, he will stand in the room to the right where you find Mr. Burke. When attempting dialogue, he will only say "Hey. Talk fast, they hate it when I talk to customers." Inventory Notes * The key to "the Box" where Rory Maclaren is being held prisoner is located on a small table in Eulogy's Pad next to the heart-shaped bed. * If you want him to live, tell him that he's on his own, then wait an hour. He'll be in Moriarty's Saloon in Megaton. * If you attack the slavers before reaching "the Box," you will find him dead. * Rory's collar cannot be removed, even if he is no longer in Paradise Falls. * If one were to enter an indoor building and tell Rory to wait there, leave Paradise Falls without him and return later, he will still be there, though you are unable to free him, and entering a conversation with him will result in him saying the same lines as he would in Megaton. Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Rory Maclaren appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes His line "Can't nobody eat fifty eggs." is a reference to the film Cool Hand Luke. Bugs * If Rory is following you during Rescue from Paradise it is possible he will continue to do so even after he has reached the Paradise Falls front gates. This can happen by accident, but can be deliberately caused by fast-traveling away from the front gate as soon as possible. * If you convince Penny to leave Rory behind he will remain in "the Box." If you unlock the door and speak to him, he will repeat the "Talk fast" dialogue. * If you kill the guard to get the key to "the Box," when you open it, Rory may be lying dead inside. * If you have Rory follow you and immediately destroy Megaton he will carry on following you with the only dialogue option being 'Hey. Talk fast, they hate it when I talk to customers'. References Category:Paradise Falls characters Category:Megaton characters Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout 3 slave characters de:Rory Maclaren es:Rory Maclaren pl:Roy Maclaren ru:Рори Макларен uk:Рорі Макларен